Reino Al Estrella
Summary Officially known as the Kingdom of the Star, this youngest member of the Midian Empire is known colloquially as the Kingdom of the Comet, for its ominous portent. The Kingdom of the Star has been the most aggressive in warring against rival nations--and crushing the ancient holds of Duaren kindgoms. Their prince was outvoted 2:1 to keep the Truce. The Kingdom is reputed to have allied with Pintari for access to forbidden magics; and is still on an aggressive war footing. Location The Kingdom of the Comet is located in central Leviatha, east of the Kinnari Plains. To their north and east are the remnants of the dwarven empire. To their south is the rest of the Midian Empire. Estimated Numbers The Kingdom numbers in the millions. It is the fourth most populous nation in the world of Cetemar Known Towns Allies The Kingdom of the Comet can call upon all the resources of the Empire, including the most powerful army in the known world, the Midian Legion. The Kingdom also has close relations with the Mages of Pintari (too close in the eyes of the other Kingdoms of Midia). The Kingdom also secretly trades with the Saheli, selling them prisoners for magical ore. The goblin kings of Forja Gobli have also signed a secret pact with the Kingdom of the Comet. Foes The Kinnari centaurs are sworn enemies. The Kingdom is in a bloody war with them, as they fight for control of the Warmarc. Most dwarves, whether Forge-bound, or nomads, despise the Kingdom of the Comet. Sea Forge dwarves are actively fighting against Midian troops, including those from the Kingdom. The Quinzane Forti also refuse to serve in the Kingdom's forces (one too many contracts broken). The Totemite Bishophorics pay tribute to the Kingdom of the Comet to stave off invasion. They are actively searching for allies to push back the Midians. Characters Grand-Prince Maceda, Lord of the West, Master of the Marc The Grand-Prince is the youngest ruler in the Midian Empire's tripartite. Grand-Prince has olive skin with black hair. He stands six feet tall, is lean, and has a warrior's stance. At just 28 years old, he has carved out new territories, doubling the size of his Kingom. He prefers war and chafes against the Great Truce. Grand-Prince Maceda covets rulership of the entire Empire--and is willing to take on unsavory allies to do so. Ser Patricios, son of Ehric, Head of the Shipping Guild Ser Patricios is a chief rival of the Prince. He is a tall man, dark-skinned, with grey hair, not afraid of displaying his wealth and power. Ser Patricios travels with a retinue of twenty servants and guards. He controls all of the water shipping in the Kingdom; and is known for speeding up or slowing down goods to favor his friends. Dame Sarafina, daughter of Mother Pyraea, Priestess of the Comet Dame Sarafina is a woman of middle age. Quite beautiful, the priestess has never taken a husband in accordance with her faith. She leads the state religion of the Kingdom of the Comet. All other faiths pay a tithe to the Kingdom--while her faith does not. In return, the priestesses serve as spies for the Grand-Prince, selling secrets from their confessionals, and hiding the treasure the Kingdom is siphoning away from the Midian Empire. Comments "The comet burns bright over him. The Prince considers it an omen of good fortune. Others are less certain."--Dame Jocasta, daughter of Leto, Scribe of the Aramite Merchant Guild "Oh the fighting is good out West. The Comet pays for long contracts--and in gold." --Madga the Horsestabber, Half-Orkik Mercenary "Too many lordlings, and noot enough land. That is what this here war is aboot. Doen tell no one what I sayed."--Jun, Porter of the Midian Legion Midian Empire Category:Cultures